


Steal Some Covers, Share some Skin

by SerenityShadows



Series: Whispers in the Dark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lazy Sunday, female Stiles</p><p> </p><p>My tumblr (link at bottom) ask box is open and I will be posting the prompt fills here on AO3.  if you want to request something, either hit up my tumblr or leave a comment on one of the stories saying what your request is. I patiently await your awesome prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basically the anon asked for a lazy Sunday and Female Stiles.  
> (This is a somewhat sequel to my other story, A Mother's Gift, but you don't have to necessarily read that one for this one to make sense) If you get the song reference, I have cookies for you. :)

It used to be a rare occasion that Stiles woke up before noon. She was a teenager after all. It was pretty much expected of them. But then again, most teenagers didn’t have to deal with all the supernatural shit that she did. She wouldn’t change her life for anything though. Especially the nice warm bed she was in.

There was a content smile on her face when she came into consciousness, eyes opening then grimaced and closed them when a shaft of sunlight decided to filter itself through the window right over her face. She turned, eyes still closed, and her smile only grew when she heard an annoyed mini growl and a large hand settled on her hip, keeping her still. She waited a few minutes, drifting in a dreamy state and eventually the hand released her. She languorously stretched her body out and slid her way off the bed.

Her footsteps were light. She wasn’t too sure of who was home or not and talking about not being morning people, she’d rather not get mauled by Erica before her first cup of coffee. The stairs creaked a bit when she walked down them but there was no movement from around her. The kitchen was filled with sunlight, shining in from the bay of windows that Derek had been so against but Stiles had persisted on. He’d admitted she was right about them later and she still hadn’t let him forget it. She headed for the refrigerator where she could see a bright neon magnet pinning a note to the middle of it. She pulled it off, smiling when she saw her dad’s scraggly handwriting.

_Hey kiddo,_  
 _Took L and J to zoo._  
 _Enjoy the day off._  
 _Love, Dad_

She folded the note and sent a look upstairs before giggling. She put the note on the counter and opened the fridge. She would make breakfast to fill her up then go back to her warm bed. She pulled out the ingredients to make herself an omelet. She was pretty engrossed in making sure the eggs were just perfect that she nearly missed the warm arms that slipped around her stomach until she felt a strong nose nuzzle into her neck. A large smile spread across her face and she laid her hand on said arms.

“Good morning, big guy.”

A mumbled response was her answer and she just laughed.

“Hungry, hmm?”

“Mrrrglemph.”

She snorted, rubbing the hand that on Derek’s arm unconsciously. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She let go of the skillet and picked up a fork from the counter, sectioned off a piece and held it up to his mouth. He ate it and groaned, burying his face back in her neck. She smiled again.

“Good.”

“Perfect.”

She shivered a bit as he rumbled it directly into her ear.

“It’s always so perfect.” He began to rub her stomach, causing warmth to spread. “Such a good provider for us. Boyd and Erica. Isaac and Danny. Scott and Allison. For the children you gave me.” His tongue darted out and licked the shell of her ear, causing a shudder. “Where are they?”

“Wi-With my dad. At the zoo.” She stuttered out. After 5 years and 2 children, he still had this effect on her.

“Hmm.” He smiled against the skin behind her ear. “I think we should finish breakfast and go back upstairs, hmm?”

“Y-Yeah. That sounds good.”

A lazy Sunday in bed sounded just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://serenityshadows-2.tumblr.com/


End file.
